


Emotions

by Symmetramain



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bayonettaxjeanns, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Romance, bayojeann, post bayonetta 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmetramain/pseuds/Symmetramain
Summary: After flying back from probably the most eventful day of their lives, jeanne and cereza’s emotions are at an all time high. After everything that transpired, their walls have crumbled, and the what they have hidden can no longer be kept a secret*set right after the events of bayo 2 as they fly back from beating Aesir*





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Bayonetta is one of my all time favourite game series and bayojeanne is a pairing that I literally die for.
> 
> Because the two of them have just gone through some heavy shit they are understably more vulnerable emotionally, which works out in the end.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Cool air danced upon Bayonetta's face and flowed through her short hair as she stood atop her and Jeanne’s jet as they soared across the sky. She took a glance back at the mountain that caused her so much trouble, Fimbulventr. Today was probably the most eventful day of her life since she and Jeanne saved the world from Jubileus. In just a day and a half, Bayonetta has watched Jeanne get dragged down to inferno, travel halfway across the world to an ancient mountain where the god of chaos once lived, found the incarnation of the good half of said god, found a lumen sage, traveled to inferno, saved Jeanne's soul, traveled back 500 years ago, fought the other half of the god of chaos in the past, watched her mother die, found out the lumen sage she was being followed by was her father ( the same one that tried to destroy all 3 trinities of realities), lost both eyes of the world to the god of chaos, fought said god with her father, and then found out her father only ever tried to destroy the world because he sacrificed himself to hold the evil god of chaos in his body, and then watched the other half of this god then leave. 

So needless to say her emotions were at an all-time high, and she was at her most vulnerable right now, emotionally at least. As she glanced over the horizon, she saw clouds dancing across the sky, painting a beautiful canvas of blue and fluffy white. Thinking about today's events left Bayonetta in a vortex of emotions, and most of them were not pleasant. She was still trying to cope with the thought of her losing her one and only true friend, never mind the thought of losing her father. Then of course….there was her mother. Life had ripped those closest to her away from her life. Her loving mother murdered fighting for a clan that hated her. Her father, who sacrificed himself to save mankind. The world even tried to take Jeanne away again, but this time permanently.

But that was the absolute last straw. She would not stand and watch everyone she loved be forced out of her life. She had to draw the line because there was no way in all of inferno that she was going to lett Jeanne slip away too.

Speaking of Jeanne, Bayonetta glanced down through the glass to her sitting comfortably in the pilot seat of the jet. She wasn't actually pushing any buttons or controlling the jet manually, she and Bayonetta were just using their magic to steer the jet in whichever way they wanted. Jeanne had her head dipped back slightly, and her long, flowing platinum hair cascaded down unto the back of her seat.

“Her hair is flawless,” Bayonetta thought. It was so silky, so smooth and full of sheen, and it was a sight Bayonetta could find herself lost in for hours on end. Bayonetta stepped looking through the glass of the jet as she took a moment to ponder to herself about her best friend.

When had it become like this? When did she start to view Jeanne as more than a friend? Bayonetta knew the feeling of love, she loved her mother immensely, and now she can say she loved her father as well. But this was different and she knew it. How long could she last, pretending that these feeling didn’t exist? The events of today left the walls she left up around her heart ripped open, and her emotions threatened to pour out at a moments notice.

And that could be dangerous. Bayonetta was convinced that Jeanne viewed her more as a sister. If there was any love she had for Bayonetta, it was surely sisterly. 

Had Bayonetta been in love with Jeanne before her 500-year slumber? She thinks so, but her memories are still hazy. And then there are some memories that lead her to believe that maybe her and Jeanne were more than close friends. But she couldn't tell if those were memories of the past or blissful fantasies her mind conjured out of desperation. However, these types of memories were starting to surface more and more, and it was getting harder to deny them. But still, she couldn’t be certain. 

Bayonetta had been so lost in thought that, she didn't even notice that Jeanne had climbed onto the top of the jet and stood proudly beside her, gazing upon the clouds like she was. 

It was only when Jeanne spoke that Bayonetta noticed, and she tried to suppress her surprise, which was successful.

“It’s not often I see you so lost in thoughts, and all alone too” Jeanne had spoken in a posh, mocking tone, but with a hint of concern and acknowledgment, and Bayonetta knew this was her trying to subtly probe Bayonetta for information of how she was feeling.

And this was dangerous waters. Bayonetta was already struggling to keep her emotions in check, and she was just thinking about her feelings towards Jeanne. And now Jeanne is trying to see her inner thoughts that she is having a really hard time suppressing.

The last thing Bayonetta needed was to create a rift between her and Jeanne. But that was looking harder to harder to prevent with each passing second.

“I was just thinking about seeing if I could get a free drink out of Rodin, Although I’m starting to remember its Rodin were talking about, so my expectations aren’t very high.” A soft chuckle escaped from Jeanne’s lips at that “And what about you my dear? Did you get tired lounging about in the pilot seat?” 

Bayonetta hoped to spin the conversation back onto Jeanne, and perhaps end it with them just staring off into the sky. Fewer words exchanged meant fewer chances to mess up and end up spilling her secrets. 

“ I figured it best to inform you that on my way home I did, In fact, get the caviar,” Jeanne said with a cheeky smirk and playful tone. 

Jeanne's voice was music to her ears, and seeing that smirk, that same smirk she used to wear when she smuggled Bayonetta out of her cell to train, or when they spared as rivals, or when they were falling down to earth whilst crumbling the remains of Jubileus. It held so much confidence, but also playfulness and whenever directed at Bayonetta, it almost had an underlying sense of pride and almost love. 

Jeanne was definitely proud of Bayonetta, all those secret practice sessions and playdates helped her grow. Jeanne always believed in Bayonetta, and that was something she felt from no one else aside from her mother. Jeanne showed kindness to her, showed her happiness, friendship and more. Jeanne gave her life, and her smile reminded Bayonetta of that every time she gazed upon it. 

“Well that’s a relief, It’s not Christmas without caviar,” Bayonetta said softly but playfully. She had to try and divert her attention to the present. Letting her mind wander further was really not helping her struggles.

Jeanne let out a small chuckle. Before breathing out an extremely heavy sigh and staring out towards the sky. Jeanne's hair on top of the jet billowed in the wind, shining brilliantly.

Bayonetta was slightly worried by the weight of Jeanne's sigh. What was troubling her? Was inferno that bad? Jeanne’s face was as beautiful as ever, but her expression was one of fatigue. She even looked a bit…...Wistful. Almost as if she was at her breaking point, although maybe that was Bayonetta just projecting her feelings onto Jeanne. 

“Cereza” Jeanne paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts before speaking once more

“Thank you”

Those words struck Bayonetta deep in her core. Jeanne was thanking her? What about when Jeanne risked her status for her, or when Jeanne snuck her out to teach her how to be a witch, or when Jeanne snuck Cereza into her room so they could play and try on dresses, or when Jeanne kept her company on all those lonely nights? What about when Jeanne waited 500 years for her? What about when Jeanne resisted balder’s mind control enough to not instantly drag Cereza back to her father while she was weakened? Or how about when she threw herself in front Cereza and willingly get dragged down to hell for her? Jeanne had literally died for her. She went through so much for her and risked everything. When was the last time that Bayonetta had said thank you to her for all of that? It made her sick to know that the answer could very well be over 500 years ago.

And now, Bayonetta finally does something in return and within about an hour or two, she was already saying thank you. Bayonetta might have expressed her thanks in others ways, but the fact that she never mustered up the courage to simply say the words troubled her.

But she would fix that, she would fix that right now. Bayonetta, no, Cereza looked back at Jeanne with sincerity as she spoke

“No, Thank you, Jeanne. Thank you, for everything.” 

At this moment, Bayonetta was gone. It was just Cereza. Cereza still held herself with that same poise and confidence, and that same witty tongue and sultry tone. But Cereza was also more loving and caring, and she was more serious. Cereza always seeped through Bayonetta, but rarely ever took the reins and usually took a backseat. You could still see Cereza inside of Bayonetta, but right now Cereza pushed her way to the front. And that meant one thing. Emotions. Emotions would definitely be less controlled. Though try as she might, at this moment, Bayonetta just couldn’t fight Cereza back.

Jeanne shifted her stance a little, before tucking a small bit of her hair behind her ear. “She's nervous”, Cereza thought. “But why”?

“Don’t be, I know you would have done the same” Jeanne said softly, but with a twinge of something that struck Cereza as defensive

“That doesn’t make what you did any less valuable”

“Cereza, Don’t feel that you have to do what I did. I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for my sake” Jeanne spoke with a scolding voice, but also a worried one

“Now that doesn’t seem particularly fair, now does it? You can’t hog all of the spotlight” This earned Cereza a faint smile and a soft chuckle, which she was glad to see. She didn’t want to mood to stay entirely without jest. 

But she had to keep it Serious because she wasn’t done talking. 

“ For the record my dear, I'm not just talking about you throwing yourself in front of me like a human shield. I’m also talking about everything that happened, before all this, all those years ago” 

Jeanne looked like she was containing something within herself, holding herself back. She tried to put her usual umbran heiress mask on but Cereza long since figured out how to read past it. 

“I still can't quite fathom what compelled you to do all that you have for me.” Cereza was really, really asking for trouble. This felt more dangerous then trudging through inferno barrelling through all the demon that stood in her way. This might actually permanently hurt her, because she might say something she regrets, and there's no going back from that.

With those words, Jeanne inhaled sharply, before exhaling deeply, as if trying to blow out the stress that seemed to be plaguing her. 

“Cereza, how much” Jeane closed her eyes for a second, collecting her thoughts, the pause lasted for about two seconds, but cereza swore it felt like an eternity. 

“How much of those days do you remember?”. Jeane asked in almost a whisper, although that made little difference, as with Cereza’s superhuman hearing, she could easily tell what Jeanne was saying. 

“Depends on what we are talking about. I remember a lot of our practice sessions or our time as children. But I can’t recall much of what I did when I wasn’t with you or mummy”

Jeanne looked as if she was liable to burst because she actually started to ever so slightly nimble on the nail of her right thumb. That was something she hadn’t seen Jeanne do in literal centuries. 

“What do you remember, of us?” Jeanne was getting at something, cereza knew this. But what? What did she remember? Flashbacks of the two of them scurrying down the halls of Vigrid, playing tag or practicing spells come to mind. Then images of them sparring, and then them exchanging gifts.

And then there were those memories. The ones she didn’t fully trust were even real. Hidden kisses through the metal bars of her cell, sweet nothings being whispered through the night. 

She wanted to believe them to be true, but she had a hard time doing so. But at this moment, with the emotions wound up so high, she believed. She had hope because hope has never truly failed her. She just prayed it wouldn’t start now

“I’d like to think I remember a lot, but I have no way of knowing if that’s true.” Cereza looked down for a moment, letting that statement sink in before continuing.

“But almost all my memories come back to you, Jeanne.”

This clearly caught Jeanne by surprise because her eyes widened at what cereza had said.

“I couldn’t remember how to witch walk until I remembered fighting with you. I only remembered how to use my beast within once I saw you do it. Furthermore, I only ever knew how to use beast within because you taught me. Almost all of my childhood memories have you in them. In fact, that’s true to almost all of the memories I have about all the stages of my life.”

Cereza was on a high, she was on a high of speaking the truth, of speaking her mind. With each word she spoke, she felt compelled to speak the next. 

“Almost all of what I remember has you in it Jeanne. When I think If happiness, I think of us playing together as children. When I think of sadness, I think of losing you to inferno, or you not being able to visit my cell for weeks or a month. It almost always comes back to you”

Jeanne’s gaze was falling anywhere besides on Cereza, and she was scared shitless of where this conversation was going. Of what memories it brings. Things cereza may never remember, or feelings that may be outdated. 

Cereza took Jeanne’s silence as a reason to stop, but her heart wouldn’t let her. She was already spilling her heart out, might as well just go all the way.

“Jeanne, were we- no, are we more than Umbran sisters? Are we…...more than just friends?” Cereza was scared to eternity and back after saying those words. Was this the end? Did she just completely fuck up her most valuable relationship? Cereza was rarely uncertain about things, but right now she was completely lost. She felt the urge to clam up and let Bayonetta come back to take the reins and fix the mess cereza has made, but the unlikely happened.

It wasn’t just cereza who was scared. Bayonetta was scared shitless too. If both Bayonetta and Cereza were scared, then she knew she may have just fucked herself. 

“What makes you say that, Cereza?” Jeanne’s voice is quiet, timid and scared. 

“Memories, memories of us. But I can’t recall what’s true and what isn’t it and truth be told it’s driving me mad. Are they true Jeanne? What are we?”

Cereza was looking at Jeanne with eyes of desperation. She was lost and unsure and Jeanne was the only one who could provide answers. When it came to all of Cereza’s other problems, she could easily fix it with a few bullets and be in her way. There was nothing she couldn’t overcome, except her feelings towards Jeanne. 

What cereza saw in front of her rocked her to her very core. It shook her very soul. It shook her soul so hard she swears she felt Madama butterfly lose control over it for a second. 

Jeanne was crying. Not bawling, and no tears rolling down her face. But her eyes were watery, and she was shaking ever so slightly. If it were any other day this just would not happen. But the two witches had their walls around their hearts broken because of all the previous events that transpired. 

“Yes, they…... they are true, We were... we were lovers” Jeanne croaked the answer out, and with it came a flurry of emotions to cereza. This baffled her. This actually caught her completely off guard. She was genuinely shocked at this ones, and that almost never happens. 

But cereza needed to know one thing. Just one thing. She just had to.

“Jeanne. Do you, do you still feel that way towards me?”

“Yes,” Jeanne answered instantly with zero hesitation. Her eyes although watery were very sincere, and she conveyed no doubts about what she said. 

“ I’ve never stopped feeling that way, even when you were gone and I was alone I felt that way. Even when mind controlled by balder I felt that way. It’s never left, and it’s never faltered”

This was something Jeanne must have been very confident in because she said all of that without a hint of worry or doubt. Just pure honesty and confidence. 

“But then, why? Why haven’t you said anything?” Cereza honestly had zero clue as to what to think. But this was just the first thing that came to mind

“ how could I!” Jeanne raised her voice, not to a scream but still loud enough to convey anguish. 

“How could I confess my feelings after I was the one who drove us apart in the first place!? I’m the reason you don’t remember half of your life. I’m the reason you don’t remember what we were.”

Jeanne was gett be louder and louder, and the tears were dangerously close to falling. 

“And people change cereza, feelings change! How could I know if you would reciprocate my feelings? How would I even go about telling you? You're still recovering from being in a coma for 500 years, and I would not, no, I could not dump my feelings into you when you're already still figuring shit out”

And there it was. Even now, Jeanne was still thinking of Cereza. It always came down to that, always. 

“I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to retune my feelings because you don’t. Cereza I know people change and we both have been through so much. Gods it’s only been 3 months since we saved the world from Balder's crazy plan and now we have to deal with me dying and time travel and all that shit. I could not add another confusion into things! And I just couldn’t risk losing you. I spent 500 fucking years waiting for you, and now finally you're here. I was terrified that me telling you would ruin what we have because by god cereza I can live with losing my clan but I could not stand to lose you again!!”

Cereza had some tears in her eyes too, after Jeanne’s little rant. The turmoil in Jeanne’s heart was clearly eating away at her and the fact that she was the cause killed her inside. 

Jeanne, on the other hand, was mortified by what she had revealed. There was no way cereza felt the same. She didn’t even fully remember their past relationship. Had she fucked it all up? Is this where it ends? Things have changed. She knows that both of them have changed. She still loves cereza but that doesn’t mean the opposite is true. And why would it be? How could cereza have feelings for her if she was still figuring out herself? It was foolish to ever hope that cereza felt the same

“ Cereza, just forget it alright? Let’s just go home, eat some caviar and go to bed. I don’t need you to try and force yourself to feel something for me. I know that time changes things, and I wouldn’t want you to try and make yourself have feelings for me when you still need to figure yourself out”

“Who said I need to force those feelings?” 

Jeanne’s heart skipped a beat. 

Fuck, it might have skipped several beats. In fact, she wouldn’t even be surprised if she just flatlined and just dropped dead right now because it feels like her heart just gave up. 

“And as far as I’m concerned, I don’t think I’ll ever figure myself out if it’s not with you”

“Cereza I-“

“Jeanne. Everything good in my life has been through you. I owe all of it to you, all of it. I can’t figure myself out without you because I need you, Jeanne. I always have.” 

“ Cereza, this could just be the adrenaline of today’s events talking”

“No, I’ve felt this way ever since we saved the world from father. But what about you. Do you truly feel that way?

“Cereza, I love you. I always have, and I always will”

“Jeanne,” Cereza whispered before walking towards her. With a tender touch, cereza placed a tender kiss unto Jeanne’s lips.

Instantly, familiar feelings rose up again, feelings that hadn’t been felt in centuries. Memories of Jeanne’s kisses came back. The feeling of love, and fulfillment and of happiness. The feeling of complete bliss once again took over cereza. She missed this. She didn’t know what she was missing, and she didn’t know that it was this. But now she knew. 

Jeanne had been there from the beginning, and she’ll be there at the end. 

The two of them pulled their lips apart before embracing each other in a hag as they clung onto each other as if they could slip away at a moments notice.

Their bodies seem to perfectly fit against each other, almost like a puzzle. They were always two halves of a whole. 

Both witches had the faintest of tears roll down their cheeks. This was centuries in the making, and both were so scared of the outcome. But they got through it.

They always do.


End file.
